


General Assistance

by DaisyChainz



Series: Subliminal Hux Event 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Amidala, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Subliminal Hux Event, Submissive Armitage Hux, coming on someone's face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: It's General Hux's job to help Kylo Amidala focus, so he can get his work done at their weekly 'meetings'. This meeting, Kylo makes it even more challenging than usual.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Subliminal Hux Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090946
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: Subliminal Hux Event 2021





	General Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Subliminal Hux Event  
> Week 3: Cock Warming, Kink Prompt  
> Pairing: Kylux

"Senator Amidala, General Hux of the First Order is here for your regularly scheduled meeting." Kylo Amidala's housekeeping droid announced from the doorway to his study. 

"Thank you BD, you may go recharge now. I will have no more need of you this evening." Kylo spoke without looking up from his desk. Bracelets clinked as he scrolled his datapad. 

"As you wish, Senator. General Hux, if you please." The Droid motioned Hux in, then left, closing the door behind it. 

General Hux stood inside the doorway quietly, not fidgeting. Kylo glanced up at him. Something in his hair made a tinkling sound with the movement. 

"Good evening." 

"Good evening, Senator." Hux had seen him earlier in the day, so he knew he had dressed down. The makeup was gone, and the voluminous outer robe. But his hair and jewelry were still in place. 

Amidala turned his attention back to his paperwork for a few more moments, then finally laid it aside for a moment. "The usual arrangement is in place. You are here to warm my cock, not be a distraction. You may touch yourself all you please, but you must stay still and quiet, and you may not come until you are told to. I have work to complete." 

"Of course, Senator." Hux removed his hat and set it by the door. "Where would you like me, this evening." 

"This is where I'm working." Amidala said shortly, not looking up. Hux paused. "Is there a problem, Representative Hux?" His tone diminished him from his First Order rank, putting him in his place amongst the Senate; and firmly beneath Amidala himself. Hux glanced up and found him looking at him. 

"I'm just wondering if I'll fit under your desk, Senator." Hux remarked as he loosened his collar and stepped forward. The desk was huge, but it was mostly solid. Where Amidala's legs were, was narrow and low. 

"I'm certain you'll make it work." 

Hux started to unbutton his First Order jacket but Amidala's voice stopped his fingers. "Leave it on." 

Suppressing a sigh, Hux got down on his hands and knees and squeezed himself under the desk. He reached up and opened the dazzling robes, overdressed even in his casual state, to find Amidala naked underneath. His soft cock fell between his legs as he spread them, to give Hux a little room to work. 

Hux managed to maneuver himself so that by sitting on his knees, he had just enough room to lean his head forward into Amidala's lap. Because he could not move his shoulders, he could not raise his hands from his lap; he used his tongue and lips to capture his cock. He sucked it the rest of the way into his mouth with a quiet slurp. 

The point was to keep him half-hard. Any more and the stimulation was distracting, and Amidala would be displeased. Hux did not wish to displease him. The last time that had happened, he had not been allowed to come until their next weekly meeting. He had already been half-hard when he had walked into the room. 

Even though the actual waiting could get monotonous, their weekly meetings were never boring. The basic rules were always the same, but Amidala liked variety, and would often change the scenario. He would work on the couch, or the bed, or sprawled with legs spread wantonly on a pile of pillows in the lounge. One time he had taken Hux to his actual office and had worked sitting on the window ledge. His back was to the window, and they were many floors up, but the entire time Hux had been able to clearly hear the air traffic outside. 

Amidala could be strict and exacting, which Hux was used to. But he also could be very rewarding. Hux normally didn't like softness, but he always got the satisfaction of knowing, if he received it from Amidala, he had truly earned it. 

His cock was firm in Hux's mouth, but still pliable enough he could roll it with his tongue. He paid attention, only giving it encouragement when it started to flag. His own cock he mostly ignored, as it didn't need much encouragement considering the position he was in. It had been Amidala himself that had introduced the prickly General to the idea that he might enjoy being at the mercy of another, under certain circumstances. 

Since he couldn't move, and he couldn't see anything, Hux had no idea how much time had passed. Based on the way his muscles were starting to protest, a good while. But he couldn't ease them: there was no space, and Amidala would accuse him of 'wriggling'. He checked Amidala's cock with his tongue and gave him a slight suck as encouragement. His own cock throbbed in response. It really did seem like he was waiting much longer than usual. And Armitage Hux was known to be a patient man. 

After what seemed like forever, Hux was starting to struggle. His back, knees and neck were screaming at him, his cock was uncomfortably hard at being made to wait on another's pleasure, and he was having trouble keeping Amidala at just the right hardness. 

He was disappointed at his performance, and almost certain he was about to be reprimanded when Amidala finally pulled his chair back, just enough to pull Hux off his cock. 

Instead, much to Hux's surprise, Amidala stroked his hair and smiled down at him. The man was capricious beyond Hux's understanding. 

"You have done well, my pet. I've kept you, stuffed under this desk, much longer than I normally would." He glanced across his desk. "Your attention was exactly what I needed to complete my work." He pushed his chair back further and motioned to Hux. "Come out from under there. Stay on your knees." 

Scooting forward, Hux unwedged himself, rolling his neck and shoulders as he gained some freedom of movement. He shifted to relieve some of the pressure on his hips and knees. 

"Better now?" Amidala asked, a laugh in his voice. 

"Yes, Senator. Much better." 

Amidala made a long hum through his nose. "You really were especially good tonight. I did tax you quite thoroughly. Why don't you get your cock out, and I'll watch you come." 

"Yes, Senator!" Hux fumbled in his hurry to undo his jacket and pants. He got them open enough to pull himself out, then spread his knees wider to give himself some room to work. 

Touching himself was such relief to his agony. His cock was full and aching: his hand, and Amidala's eyes on it were exquisite. 

Hux moaned and stroked faster. He opened his eyes to see Amidala watching him intently, his hands on his own cock, now fully hard. He stroked himself idly, his focus on Hux. 

The sight made him groan, warmth spreading throughout his body as his orgasm hit. Hux threw his head back, panting as come bubbled over his hand, dripping warm down his fingers. He shook as the last drops made their way out. 

When he opened his eyes, Amidala was watching him intently. His mouth was open and his hand was busy stroking himself, faster now. The pieces of his hair decorations swayed with his movement, his jewelry clinking in a cacophony.

Hux watched him as he moaned and breathed harder, his own orgasm already building, close after having watched Hux through his. He scooted to the edge of his chair, leaning forward. "Come here." He gasped, angling his cock down. 

Shuffling forward, Hux positioned himself so that Amidala could come on his face. Amidala watched him through half-closed eyes, shaking and trembling his way through, spilling over Hux's face and open mouth. 

Hux felt something hot in his gut as Kylo moaned, watching his come paint his face. He grabbed his cock again and pulled, an intense spasm running through him as he came a second time. His eyes rolled back in his head. The pleasure quickly overwhelming and he released himself again, sitting back hard on his ass and knocking against the solid desk. It hurt, but he barely felt it. 

He glanced up at Amidala, still sitting at the edge of his chair, soft cock in hand. Long before Hux felt able to move, Amidala rose from his chair and disappeared. He could hear him moving between the refresher and office. His jewelry made a gentle, musical sound once again. 

A few moments later Amidala reappeared, already put back together. He had a warm cloth for Hux's face and hand. After he had cleaned him off, he helped him up; straightening his uniform and tucking him away. 

He led him to one of the couches, laying down with him and arranging them comfortably together. Hux ended up laid across his broad chest, cheek against the soft fabric with the hard muscle below. He thought dully about how surprising it was that someone could live like Amidala, and still have the physique he had. 

He was further distracted from his thoughts by Amidala stroking his hair. "You did very well." He said gently into his ear. "I know I ask a lot of you. But you are always so careful to follow instructions, so attentive to my needs. You allowed me to finish my work, and I want you to know I appreciate that." 

For the first time, Hux moved his head and was able to speak. "Yes, I felt your appreciation." Amidala's chest vibrated beneath his cheek as he laughed. 

"Very good. Just as long as you know." He continued stroking his hair until Hux dozed off. 

*** **


End file.
